1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for calculating torque of a variable capacity compressor arranged in a refrigeration cycle.
2. Description of Related Art
A variable capacity compressor is utilized in a refrigeration cycle of, for example, an air conditioner of a vehicle. In the vehicle, the compressor is connected to a vehicle engine by an endless belt. The belt connects a main pulley fixed to a drive shaft of the engine to a follower pulley fixed to a drive shaft of the compressor. The engine serves as a driving source for driving the compressor. If the compressor varies its coolant discharge capacity, the load on the engine varies, which may cause an engine stall during an idling operating. To prevent this, an engine controller must control an intake air quantity (fuel mixture supply quantity) in response to the load (torque) of the compressor. To achieve this, the engine controller must know the torque of the compressor. For this, there have been proposed various compressor torque calculating apparatuses, such as those disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. Hei-5-99156, No. 2004-211663, and No. 2003-278660.
Among these torque calculation apparatuses, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. Hei-5-99156 calculates a coolant flow rate according to information (a high pressure in a refrigeration cycle, a coolant temperature in a condenser, an ambient temperature, and the like), and according to the calculated coolant flow rate, estimates torque of the compressor. The torque estimated by this related art is a steady-state torque, i.e., an operating torque of the compressor during a period in which a refrigeration cycle is steadily passing coolant.